CourageBob DoggyPants
TomandJerryFan360's tv-spoof of "SpongeBob SquarePants". Cast: * Courage (Courage the Cowardly Dog) as SpongeBob SquarePants * Scooby-Doo (Scooby-Doo) as Patrick Star * Flik (A Bug's Life) as Squidward Tentacles * Winnie the Pooh as Mr. Krabs * Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Sandy Cheeks * Miss Kitty (An American Tail: Fievel Goes West) as Mrs. Puff * Cindy Bear as Pearl * Drake (The Pebble and the Penguin) as Plankton * Dino (The Flintstones) as Gary * Jimmy Gourd (VeggieTales) as Mermaid Man * Jerry Gourd (VeggieTales) as Barnacle Boy * Pongo (101 Dalmatians) as Stanley S. SquarePants * Alex (Madagascar) as Larry the Lobster Season 1: # Help Wanted/Reef Blower/Tea at the Treedome # Bubblestand/Ripped Tail # Jellyfishing/Drake! # Naughty Nautical Neighbors/Boating School # Pizza Delivery # Home Sweet Pineapple # Mermaid Gourd and Barnacle Gourd/Pickles # Hall Monitor/Jellyfish Jam # Twilight's Rocket/Squeaky Boots # Nature Tail/Opposite Day # Culture Shock/F.U.N. # MuscleDog BuffPants/Flik, the Unfriendly Ghost # The Chaperone/Employee of the Month # Scaredy Tail/I Was A Teenage Dino # CB-129/Karate Choppers # Sleepy Time/Suds # Valentine's Day/The Paper # Arrgh!/Rock Bottom # Texas/Walking Small # Fools in April/Geppetto's Spatula # Hooky/Mermaid Gourd and Barnacle Gourd ll Season 2: # CourageBob DoggyPants: Your Shoe's Untited # CourageBob DoggyPants: Ant's Day Off # CourageBob DoggyPants: Something Smells # CourageBob DoggyPants: Bossy Boots # CourageBob DoggyPants: Big Brown Loser # CourageBob DoggyPants: Bubble Buddy # CourageBob DoggyPants: Dying For Pie # CourageBob DoggyPants: Imitation Pooh # CourageBob DoggyPants: Parrot # CourageBob DoggyPants: Patty Hype # CourageBob DoggyPants: Grandma's Kisses # CourageBob DoggyPants: Antville # CourageBob DoggyPants: Pre-Hibernation Week # CourageBob DoggyPants: Life Of Crime # Christmas Who? (Parts Included) # CourageBob DoggyPants: Survival Of The Idiots # CourageBob DoggyPants: Dumped # CourageBob DoggyPants: No Free Rides # CourageBob DoggyPants: I'm Your Biggest Fanatic # CourageBob DoggyPants: Mermaid Gourd and Barnacle Gourd lll # CourageBob DoggyPants: Pony Jokes # CourageBob DoggyPants: Pressure # CourageBob DoggyPants: The Smoking Peanut # CourageBob DoggyPants: Shanghaied # CourageBob DoggyPants: Dino Takes A Bath # CourageBob DoggyPants: Welcome To The Chum Bucket # CourageBob DoggyPants: FrankenHound # CourageBob DoggyPants: The Secret Box # CourageBob DoggyPants: Band Geeks # CourageBob DoggyPants: Graveyard Shift # CourageBob DoggyPants: Krusty Love # CourageBob DoggyPants: Procrastination # CourageBob DoggyPants: I'm With Stupid # CourageBob DoggyPants: Sailor Mouth # CourageBob DoggyPants: Artist Unknown # CourageBob DoggyPants: Jellyfish Hunter # CourageBob DoggyPants: The Fry Cook Games # CourageBob DoggyPants: Ant On Strike # CourageBob DoggyPants: Twilight, Courage, and the Dinosaur Season 3: # CourageBob DoggyPants: The Algae's Always Greener # CourageBob DoggyPants: CourageGuard On Duty # CourageBob DoggyPants: Club Courage # CourageBob DoggyPants: My Pretty Deer # CourageBob DoggyPants: Just One Bite # CourageBob DoggyPants: The Bully # CourageBob DoggyPants: Nasty Patty # CourageBob DoggyPants: Idiot Box # CourageBob DoggyPants: Mermaid Gourd and Barnacle Gourd lV # CourageBob DoggyPants: Doing Time # CourageBob DoggyPants: Snowball Effect # CourageBob DoggyPants: One Bear's Trash # CourageBob DoggyPants: As Seen On TV # CourageBob DoggyPants: Can You Spare A Dime? # CourageBob DoggyPants: No Weenies Allowed # CourageBob DoggyPants: Molt Again # CourageBob DoggyPants: Bear Borg # CourageBob DoggyPants: Rock-A-Bye Bivalve # CourageBob DoggyPants: Wet Painters # CourageBob DoggyPants: Krusty Krab Training Video # CourageBob DoggyPants: Party Pooper Pants (Parts Included) # CourageBob DoggyPants: Chocolate With Nuts # CourageBob DoggyPants: Mermaid Gourd and Barnacle Gourd V # CourageBob DoggyPants: New Student Dog # CourageBob DoggyPants: Clams # CourageBob DoggyPants: Ugh (Parts Included) # CourageBob DoggyPants: The Great Dinosaur Race # CourageBob DoggyPants: Mid-Life Crustacean # CourageBob DoggyPants: Born Again Pooh # CourageBob DoggyPants: I Had An Accident # CourageBob DoggyPants: Krabby Land # CourageBob DoggyPants: The Camping Episode # CourageBob DoggyPants: Missing Identify # CourageBob DoggyPants: Drake's Army # CourageBob DoggyPants: The Dog Who Can Fly (Parts Included) # CourageBob DoggyPants: Courage Meets Robert # CourageBob DoggyPants: Pranks A Lot Season 4: # CourageBob DoggyPants: Fear Of A Krabby Patty # CourageBob DoggyPants: Shell Of A Man # CourageBob DoggyPants: The Lost Mattress # CourageBob DoggyPants: Pooh Vs. Drake # CourageBob DoggyPants: Have You Seen This Dinosaur? (Parts lncluded) # CourageBob DoggyPants: Skill Crane # CourageBob DoggyPants: Good Neighbors # CourageBob DoggyPants: Selling Out # CourageBob DoggyPants: Funny Pants # CourageBob DoggyPants: Dunces and Dragons (Parts lncluded) # CourageBob DoggyPants: Enemy In-Law # CourageBob DoggyPants: Mermaid Gourd and Barnacle Gourd Vl: The Motion Picture # CourageBob DoggyPants: Scooby SmartPants # CourageBob DoggyPants: AntDog TentaclePants # CourageBob DoggyPants: Krusty Towers # CourageBob DoggyPants: Miss Kitty, You're Fired # CourageBob DoggyPants: Ghost Host # CourageBob DoggyPants: Pigs Ahoy # CourageBob DoggyPants: Bear Of A Birthday # CourageBob DoggyPants: Karate lsland # CourageBob DoggyPants: All That Glitters # CourageBob DoggyPants: Wishing You Well # CourageBob DoggyPants: New Leaf # CourageBob DoggyPants: Once Bitten # CourageBob DoggyPants: Bummer Vacation # CourageBob DoggyPants: Antastic Voyage # CourageBob DoggyPants: That's No Lady # CourageBob DoggyPants: The Thing # CourageBob DoggyPants: Hocus Pocus # CourageBob DoggyPants: Driven To Tears # CourageBob DoggyPants: Rule Of Dumb # CourageBob DoggyPants: Born To Be Wild # CourageBob DoggyPants: Best Frenemies # CourageBob DoggyPants: The Brown Purlioner # CourageBob DoggyPants: Ant Wood # CourageBob DoggyPants: Best Day Ever # CourageBob DoggyPants: The Gift Of Gum Season 5: # CourageBob DoggyPants: Friend Or Foe (Parts lncluded) # CourageBob DoggyPants: The Original Fry Cook # CourageBob DoggyPants: Night Light # CourageBob DoggyPants: Rise and Shine # CourageBob DoggyPants: Waiting # CourageBob DoggyPants: Fungus Among Us # CourageBob DoggyPants: Spy Buddies # CourageBob DoggyPants: Boat Smarts # CourageBob DoggyPants: Good Ol' Bagheera # CourageBob DoggyPants: New Digs # CourageBob DoggyPants: Pooh' A La Mode # CourageBob DoggyPants: Roller Cowards # CourageBob DoggyPants: Bucket Sweet Bucket # CourageBob DoggyPants: To Love A Patty # CourageBob DoggyPants: Breath Of Fresh Flik # CourageBob DoggyPants: Money Talks # CourageBob DoggyPants: Courage Vs. Bear # CourageBob DoggyPants: Paw Dancing # CourageBob DoggyPants: The Krusty Dog # CourageBob DoggyPants: Sing A Song With Scooby # CourageBob DoggyPants: A Flea In Her Dome # CourageBob DoggyPants: The Donut Of Shame # CourageBob DoggyPants: The Krusty Plate # CourageBob DoggyPants: Goo Goo Gas # CourageBob DoggyPants: Le Big Switch # CourageBob DoggyPants: Atlantis SquarePantis (Parts Included) # CourageBob DoggyPants: Picture Day # CourageBob DoggyPants: Scooby No Pay # CourageBob DoggyPants: Red # CourageBob DoggyPants: Blackened Dog # CourageBob DoggyPants: Mermaid Gourd Vs. Courage # CourageBob DoggyPants: The Inmates Of Summer # CourageBob DoggyPants: To Save A Pony # CourageBob DoggyPants: Pest Of The West (Parts Included) # CourageBob DoggyPants: 20,000 Patties Under The Sea # CourageBob DoggyPants: The Battle Of Bikini Bottom # CourageBob DoggyPants: What Ever Happened To Courage? (Parts Included) # CourageBob DoggyPants: The Two Faces Of Flik # CourageBob DoggyPants: DogHenge # CourageBob DoggyPants: Banned In Bikini Bottom # CourageBob DoggyPants: Pongo Season 6: # CourageBob DoggyPants: House Fancy # CourageBob DoggyPants: Krabby Road # CourageBob DoggyPants: Penny Foolish # CourageBob DoggyPants: Nautical Novice # CourageBob DoggyPants: Dogicus # CourageBob DoggyPants: Suction Cup Symphony # CourageBob DoggyPants: Not Normal # CourageBob DoggyPants: Gone # CourageBob DoggyPants: The Splinter # CourageBob DoggyPants: Slide Whistle Stooges # CourageBob DoggyPants: A Life In A Day # CourageBob DoggyPants: Sun Bleached # CourageBob DoggyPants: Giant Flik # CourageBob DoggyPants: No Nose Knows # CourageBob DoggyPants: Patty Caper # CourageBob DoggyPants: Drake's Regular # CourageBob DoggyPants: Boating Buddies # CourageBob DoggyPants: The Krabby Kronicle # CourageBob DoggyPants: The Slumber Party # CourageBob DoggyPants: Grooming Dino # CourageBob DoggyPants: CourageBob DoggyPants Vs. The Big One (Parts Included) # CourageBob DoggyPants: Porous Pockets # CourageBob DoggyPants: Choir Boys # CourageBob DoggyPants: Krusty Krushers # CourageBob DoggyPants: Dear Villains # CourageBob DoggyPants: Ditchin' # CourageBob DoggyPants: Vincent # CourageBob DoggyPants: Cephalopod Lodge # CourageBob DoggyPants: Ant's Visit # CourageBob DoggyPants: To Dog Or Not To Dog # CourageBob DoggyPants: Shuffleboarding # CourageBob DoggyPants: Professor Flik # CourageBob DoggyPants: Pet Or Pests # CourageBob DoggyPants: Villainess Overload # CourageBob DoggyPants: Gullible Pants # CourageBob DoggyPants: Overbooked # CourageBob DoggyPants: No Hat For Scooby # CourageBob DoggyPants: Toy Store Of Doom # CourageBob DoggyPants: Sand Castles In The Sand # CourageBob DoggyPants: Shell Shocked # CourageBob DoggyPants: Chum Bucket Supreme # CourageBob DoggyPants: Single Cell Anniversary # CourageBob DoggyPants: Truth Or Square (Parts Included) # CourageBob DoggyPants: Pineapple Fever # CourageBob DoggyPants: Chum Caverns # CourageBob DoggyPants: The Clash Of Captain Hook Season 7: # CourageBob DoggyPants: Ant-Vision # CourageBob DoggyPants: I Heart Dancing # CourageBob DoggyPants: Growth Spout # CourageBob DoggyPants: Stuck In The Wringer # CourageBob DoggyPants: Someone's In The Kitchen With Twilight # CourageBob DoggyPants: The Inside Job # CourageBob DoggyPants: Greasy Buffoons # CourageBob DoggyPants: Model Dog # CourageBob DoggyPants: Keep Bikini Bottom Beautiful # CourageBob DoggyPants: A Pal For Dino # CourageBob DoggyPants: Yours, Mine and Mine # CourageBob DoggyPants: Kracked Pooh # CourageBob DoggyPants: The Curse Of Bikini Bottom # CourageBob DoggyPants: Flik In Clarinetland # CourageBob DoggyPants: Courage's Last Stand (Parts Included) # CourageBob DoggyPants: Back To The Past # CourageBob DoggyPants: The Bad Guy Club For Villains # CourageBob DoggyPants: A Day Without Tears # CourageBob DoggyPants: Summer Job # CourageBob DoggyPants: One Coarse Meal # CourageBob DoggyPants: Dino In Love # CourageBob DoggyPants: The Play's The Thing # CourageBob DoggyPants: Rodeo Daze # CourageBob DoggyPants: Georgette's Secret Recipe # CourageBob DoggyPants: The Cent Of Money # CourageBob DoggyPants: The Dragon Who Became To Bikini Bottom # CourageBob DoggyPants: Welcome To Bikini Bottom Triangle # CourageBob DoggyPants: The Curse Of The Mane-iac # CourageBob DoggyPants: The Main Drain # CourageBob DoggyPants: Animal Friends # CourageBob DoggyPants: Dog-Cano! # CourageBob DoggyPants: The Great Patty Caper (Parts Included) # CourageBob DoggyPants: That Sinking Feeling # CourageBob DoggyPants: Karate Great-Dane # CourageBob DoggyPants: Buried In Time # CourageBob DoggyPants: Enchanted Tiki Dreams # CourageBob DoggyPants: The Abrasive Side # CourageBob DoggyPants: Dog Club # CourageBob DoggyPants: Hide And Then What Happens? # CourageBob DoggyPants: Shellback Shananigans # CourageBob DoggyPants: The Masterpiece # CourageBob DoggyPants: Wrath Attack # CourageBob DoggyPants: You Don't Know Dog # CourageBob DoggyPants: Tunnel Of Glove # CourageBob DoggyPants: Krusty Dogs # CourageBob DoggyPants: The Wreck Of Horton # CourageBob DoggyPants: New Guy In Town # CourageBob DoggyPants: Love That Ant # CourageBob DoggyPants: Big Brother Copper # CourageBob DoggyPants: Perfect Chemistry Category:CourageBob DoggyPants Category:TomandJerryFan360 Category:Channels Category:Channel Category:Tv-spoof Category:Tv-spoofs Category:TV Series Shows-Spoofs Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants Spoofs Category:TV Series Show-Spoof Category:TV Series Shows-Spoof Category:TV Series Show-Spoofs Category:Spongebob Sqaurepants